1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescoping tubes and supports, and particularly to a telescoping support with internal brake to selectively and adjustably lock an inner tube with respect to an outer tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Music stands and the like using telescopic supports in order to provide vertical adjustment are well known in the art. Such stands and supports typically include a releasable locking mechanism, such as a screw or clamp, that allows an inner tube of the telescopic support to be locked in position with respect to an outer tube thereof. Such screws, clamps and similar locking mechanisms, however, are typically awkward and difficult to operate, typically requiring the user to use both of his or her hands in order to release the locking mechanism. Musicians, in particular, often require easy and quick adjustment of their music stands, especially when the musician is handling his or her instrument with at least one of his or her hands. It would be desirable to provide a release and adjustment mechanism for telescopic supports which allows the user to easily and quickly unlock the positioning of the support, preferably with only a single hand.
Thus, a telescopic support with an internal brake solving the aforementioned problems is desired.